


Dług

by Dubhean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubhean/pseuds/Dubhean
Summary: Severus Snape ratuje w lesie kobietę. Czy ona uratuje jego?Świat stworzony przez J.K. Rowling ani zdjęcia nie należą do mnie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Dług

_On_

Znalazł ją nieopodal lasu, przypadkiem, na poboczu drogi, przy jednaj z rzadko uczęszczanych ścieżek. Trudno byłoby ją przegapić nawet w świetle różdżki: jej sino-białe ciało na tle głębokiej zieleni, skropione czerwoną od krwi rosą. Chyba dogorywała. Na nadgarstku, który, rozpiąwszy guzik mankietu, przytknął do jej ust, poczuł słabe widmo oddechu. Tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało. Nie miał jednak zamiaru fatygować się na próżno. Dla pewności sięgnął do sporej skórzanej torby przewieszonej przez lewe ramie i wyciągnął z niej maleńki, srebrny sierp, by zbliżyć go do twarzy kobiety. Mocno zaciskał dłoń na rękojeści. Blask ostrza przyćmiła para. Żyła, a skoro tak, to należało jej się minimum szacunku i prywatności. Rozpiął guz, mocujący pod szyją czarny płaszcz i okrył nim nagie ciało dziewczyny. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Nie to, żeby uważał ludzkie zwłoki za specjalnie niewarte szacunku. KAŻDE zwłoki były tylko pustym workiem po duszy, opakowaniem, które opuściła dobrowolnie lub pod przymusem. To, jak się je traktowało, nie miało już większego znaczenia. Być może takie podejście wykształciły u niego dekady praktykowania Czarnej Magii. Może. Wolał jednak wierzyć, że tak właśnie widział świat jedynie z własnej woli.

Owinąwszy nieruchomą postać grubym suknem, lewitował ciało i deportował się z cichym trzaskiem.

Ciężką, wypchną torbę na składniki odłożył na kuchenny stół i przelewitował ciało do maleńkiej sypialni, jedynej, jaka znajdowała się w domu, w którym się wychował. Zrzucił pościel i starannie przykrył łóżko świeżym, białym prześcieradłem, sztywnym od krochmalu. Opuścił kobietę na łóżko i rzucił na nią kilka zaklęć zabezpieczających. Choć widział kilka wskazówek, co na pewno jej się przytrafiło, nie był jeszcze pewien, jaki charakter miała cała napaść: magiczny, czy niemagiczny. Jeśli miał pecha, mogła zostać na nią rzucona jakaś klątwa, która skłoniłaby ją do zaatakowania pierwszej osoby, która spróbowałaby zbliżyć się do niej na odległość wystarczającą do dokładnych oględzin.

To nie były czcze obawy. Widział niejednokrotnie, podczas obydwu wojen, jak magomedycy doznawali poważnych obrażeń twarzy lub umierali na krwotoki tętnicze, gdy ofiara, której chcieli pomóc, rzucała się na nich z zębami i paznokciami, wyszarpując w szale ciało swoich wybawicieli.

Ostrożność i rozwaga przede wszystkim, to była jego życiowa dewiza, to ona pozwoliła mu przetrwać to wszystko, wbrew woli setek, a może tysięcy osób, które życzyły mu śmierci. Gdy był już pewien, że może bezpiecznie działać, rzucił zaklęcia stabilizujące i sprawdzające, nie dostrzegł jednak śladów magii poza tą, która należała do kobiety.

Więc była czarownicą. Musiał przyznać, że napełniło go to zdziwieniem i niejaka ciekawością. Zawsze miał w sobie ogromny głód wiedzy, potrafił jednak nad nim panować. Jak dotąd nie zaszczycił twarzy nieprzytomnej nawet jednym na tyle uważnym spojrzeniem, by dostrzec jakiekolwiek charakterystyczne cechy. Teraz jednak, gdy wiedział już, że kobieta posługiwała się magią, nie potrafił oprzeć się pokusie sprawdzenia, czy jest to ktoś mu znajomy. Nie, nie bał się że poczuje żal. Na świecie nie było już nikogo, na kim by mu zależało.

A jednak, gdy spojrzał na jej wysokie czoło, ostry łuk brwi i krzywo obcięte tuż za uszami, kasztanowe włosy – zapewne zrobił to któryś z napastników ‒ poczuł się nieswojo, skrępowany, jakby zajrzał właśnie nieproszony w najintymniejszy sekret kobiety, którą przyszło mu uratować.

Odwrócił wzrok, zmieszany. Chciał wrócić do pracy, ale czując, że drżą mu ręce wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. Nie było gdzie się spieszyć. Zaklęcia podtrzymywały ja przy życiu. Skoro nie rzucono na nią żadnej klątwy, miał mnóstwo czasu, powinien więc działać spokojnie.

Ostrożnie uniósł płaszcz, starając się niepotrzebnie nie dotykać ciała. Nie miał dużego doświadczenia w leczeniu niemagicznych urazów. W zasadzie powinien zabrać ja do Świętego Munga. Albo jakiejś mugolskiej placówki medycznej. Wiedział jednak, co by to dla niej oznaczało. Nie życzyłby tego najgorszemu wrogowi. A ona nigdy nim nie była. Tak naprawdę, mimo całego swojego sarkazmu, zniecierpliwienia i drwin, które spotykały ja zawsze z jego strony, była zaledwie lekko irytującą muchą, która śmiała osiąść na jego palcu od nogi. Nie uzyskała nawet nigdy statusu pryszcza na dupie.

Przyjrzał się rzeczowo jej szyi i obojczykom. Gdy ją znalazł była niemal fioletowa z zimna. Koniec sierpnia w Zjednoczonym Królestwie bywał chłodny, a noce potrafiły dać w kość nawet ciepło ubranemu wędrowcy. Ona zaś leżała naga od co najmniej kilku godzin. Zamyślił się. Gdy wchodził do lasu było jeszcze jasno, do zachodu słońca pozostało jakieś dwie, może trzy godziny. Nie podejrzewał, by ktoś napadł kobietę w biały dzień, nawet na takim odludziu. Przy lesie stał zwykle co najmniej jeden samochód, a całkiem niedaleko, bliżej drogi, ale w zasięgu słuchu, swój przyczółek znalazło kilka prostytutek. Te miały zmysły wyostrzone do niemożliwości, jeśli chodziło o młode, ładne dziewczęta pałętające się blisko ich rewiru. Nie było mowy, żeby ktoś zrobił jej coś takiego dopóki te trzy panie lekkich obyczajów obstawiały wszystkie przejazdy.

Ktoś mógł ją tu przywieść. Mężczyzna jednak szybko wykluczył tę możliwość. Sądząc po ilości otarć i brudu na jej skóry i za paznokciami, wszystko odbyło się tam, lub gdzieś w pobliżu. W prawej dłoni miała nawet zgnieciony dmuchawiec, który rozsypał się na prześcieradło, gdy rozgiął przymknięte palce dziewczyny. Wszystko musiało więc rozegrać się grubo po północy, gdy miejscowe Panie Lasu opuszczały swój posterunek, a przed jego powrotem z poszukiwań. Zerknął na stojący nieopodal budzik. Dochodził czwarta w nocy. Teraz gdy się ogrzała, dostrzegał pierwsze sińce i rany. Były na policzkach kobiety, zupełnie, jakby ktoś wbijał jej palce w szczękę, zmuszając do otworzenia ust; były na jej szyi, gdzie dokładnie odcisnął się ślad czyiś palców. Zwyrodnialcy, bo nie miał wątpliwości, że było ich kilku, ta dziewczyna była zbyt zdolna, by jeden mugolski dzieciak powalił ją na ziemię i odebrał różdżkę, próbowali uciszyć swoją ofiarę na zawsze, dusząc ją.

 _Partacze_ ‒ pomyślał mimowolnie. Dziewczyna miała wielkie szczęście. Gdyby trafiła na kogoś o inteligencji większej od przeciętnego wieprza, to nie uszłaby z tej sytuacji z życiem. Popatrzył na nią krytycznie, ponuro. Czy rzeczywiście było się z czego cieszyć? Miała złamane dwa lewe żebra, przebity worek opłucnej, zapadnięte płuco. Prawy nadgarstek jej ręki, tej, w której zawsze trzymała różdżkę, został brutalnie wykręcony i zmiażdżony. Nadal widniał na nim ziemisto-siny ślad podeszwy buta. Opuchlizna sugerowała co najmniej zwichniecie, jednak on podejrzewał złamanie. Instynkt go nie zawiódł. Zaklęcie sprawdzające szybko potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia. Wyleczył złamania. To jak i załatanie opłucnej, nie stanowiło problemu.

Z cichym syknięciem złości, powrócił do jej twarzy. Delikatnie rozchylił jej rozbite wargi, poranione od zewnątrz przez ciosy i od wewnątrz przez połamane zęby. Miała złamany nos. Naprawdę, gdyby nie uczył jej przez sześć lat, w życiu nie domyśliłby się, że leży przed nim Hermiona Granger.

Dotknął jej barbarzyńsko zbezczeszczonych włosów. Zawsze nosiła je tak, jak swoją wiedzę, dumnie i uparcie wpychała wszystkim przed oczy zarówno te grzywę, jak i impertynencko perfekcyjną pamięć.

Płatek ucha miał rozerwany w miejscu, w którym zapewne był kiedyś kolczyk. Rozchylił jej powieki. Źrenice słabo reagowały. Musiała mieć poważny uraz głowy. Stwierdził, że tym zajmie się na końcu, gdyż tego obawiał się najbardziej. Rzadko miewał do czynienia z takimi urazami i wolał najpierw ponaprawiać resztę, nim zajmie się największym problemem. Tak, jak już sobie powiedział, miał mnóstwo czasu. Liczyły się spokój i opanowanie.

Niechętnie zsunął płaszcz niżej, odsłaniając biodra i nogi kobiety. Tak, jak podejrzewał, została zgwałcona. To od początku sugerowała mu krew na jej udach, najbardziej widoczna w ciemności oznaka napaści. Teraz, gdy rozchylił nieznacznie jej nogi, dostrzegł również sińce i zadrapania. Odwrócił ją powoli na brzuch. Ktoś jej własną krwią napisał na plecach dziewczyny: _wiedźmia dziwka_.

Czyli i tutaj się nie mylił. Gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że ma do czynienia z czarodziejką, podejrzewał, jaki był powód i cel tej napaści. Dla tego nie wyobrażał sobie oddać jej w ręce żadnej instytucji.

W mugolskim szpitalu oprawcy mogliby jej szukać: gdyby rozeszła się wieść, że przywieziono poturbowaną i zgwałconą młodą kobietę, nazistowska szajka, która rozpanoszyła się po Anglii, kilka lat po ujawnieniu magicznej społeczności, z pewnością starałaby się dokończyć swoje dzieło. Ci, na których trafiła, musieli dopiero rozpoczynać swoja karierę w tej bandyckiej społeczności. Nie zdarzała się zbyt często, by czarownice, które padną ofiarą napaści Braci Czystych, miały okazję złożyć zeznania.

Gdyby trafiła pod skrzydła magicznej opieki zdrowotnej, ze względu na swoja rolę w Ostatniej Wojnie, stałaby się tematem numer jeden wśród wszystkich władających magia obywateli Wysp Brytyjskich. Nie miałaby chwili spokoju, ciągana na przesłuchania, ścigana przez media, wypytywana, odzierana z pozostałych jej resztek godności i prywatności. Sprawa Braci Czystych była obecnie priorytetowa zarówno dla rządu jak i Ministerstwa Magii, więc prędzej doprowadzono by ja do szaleństwa, niż pozwolono w spokoju dojść do siebie.

I tym razem znał wszystkie potrzebne zaklęcia. Znów procentowały lata w służbie u Czarnego Pana. To, co wyprawiali niektórzy Śmierciożercy z pojmanymi kobietami sprawiało, że urazy Granger przypominały zaledwie draśnięcia. Voldemort równie mocno gardził gwałtami, co przymykał na nie oko. Mogły mieć miejsce nawet pod jego dachem, o ile ON nie oglądał ich skutków. Jeśli więc jego słudzy zbyt mocno zabawili się z którąś z więzionych kobiet, Snape musiał naprawiać to, co popsuli. To brzmiało bezdusznie i takim też było. Dlatego nie spodziewał się, że widok sponiewieranego kobiecego ciała jeszcze kiedykolwiek zrobi na nim wrażenie. Jedyne dwie kobiety, które kiedykolwiek kochał, już od dawna nie żyły, a jednak widok jego dawnej uczennicy porzuconej na pewną śmierć, okaleczonej i poturbowanej, przyprawiał go o mdłości. Budził gniew.

Jeden urok postanowił zostawić na później, gdy dziewczyna odzyska przytomność. Nie potrafił być wobec niej tak cyniczny i podjąć decyzji w jej imieniu. Mimo własnych podejrzeń, miał jeszcze jakieś ludzkie odruchy.

Gdy się obudzi, nie: _JEŚLI_ się obudzi chciał móc spojrzeć jej w oczy bez poczucia winy.

_Ona_

Zjawili się, gdy wracała z lasu. Poszła tu, bo podobno o tej porze roku, nocą, można było znaleźć tam pewien bardzo rzadki gatunek żuka, który wzmacniał efekty wielu eliksirów. Musieli śledzić ją już jakiś czas, gdyż czekali ukryci w wykrocie blisko ścieżki. Szła po ciemku, by nie ściągać na siebie uwagi. Zauważyła ich dopiero, gdy jeden z nich złapał ją za kark. Krzyknęła i spróbowała się wyrwać, ale wtedy z mroku wyskoczyła czyjaś pieść i walnęła ją mocno w brzuch. Odruchowo sięgnęła po różdżkę. Wiedziała, kim są, skoro ją zaatakowali, ukrywanie swojej tożsamości nie miało już sensu. Zawsze atakowali na zlecenie. Dostawali cel od przełożonych, znajdowali go i wykonywali swoja pracę sprawnie i skutecznie. Wiedziała, że ma niewielkie szanse. Chociaż miała do czynienia z o wiele groźniejszymi ludźmi podczas wojny, ci tutaj byli szkoleni do łapania czarownic. Szybko odbierali różdżkę, bili w głowę i splot słoneczny, by ofiara nie mogła skupić się dostatecznie by rzucić zaklęcie niewerbalnie lub użyć magii bezróżdżkowej. Zanim zdążyła wycelować, ktoś wykręcił jej rękę, pociągnięto ją na ziemie, gdzie pustą już dłoń miażdżył na kamienistym podłożu czyjś wojskowy but. Krzyczała i szarpała się, wierzgała nogami, próbując kopnąć któregokolwiek z napastników. Nie miała już nadziei, że się uwolni, liczyła na ostatnia, przedśmiertną satysfakcję z rozwalonej męskiej szczęki. Dłonie jednego z typów, wcisnęły jej twarz w trawę, ktoś kopał ją zawzięcie w bok. Potem przewrócono ją na plecy, ktoś usiadł jej na klatce piersiowej i zaczął rozpinać zamek spodni. Splunęła mu w twarz, gdy pochylił się w jej stronę. Więc zaczął okładać ją pięściami na oślep. Na granicy świadomości poczuła, jak przemocą otwierają jej zaciśnięte szczęki, a kolejny mężczyzna szarpie się z jej jeansami.

 _No to koniec_ – zdołała jeszcze pomyśleć i odpłynęła.

***

Pierwszym, co usłyszała, było ciche tykanie zegarka. Otworzyła oczy. Było ciemno, a ona czuła się dziwnie zdrętwiała. Przez moment myślała, że jest w swojej sypialni, chciała zamknąć oczy i wrócić do snu, ale ten uporczywy dźwięk tykania, nie dawał jej spokoju. Nie miała takiego budzika, uzmysłowiła sobie po chwili. Była zamroczona. Z trudem przychodziło jej skupienie się na czymkolwiek.

_Co do chole…_

Wtedy uderzyła ją fala wspomnień, na które nie była przygotowana. Cholerna noc. Typy w mroku. Pospiesznie dotknęła swojej twarzy, głowy, przesunęła dłońmi po ciele. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku, ale… To NIE BYŁ jej dom, a to co miała na sobie z pewnością nie należało do niej. Podążając za dźwiękiem tykania, dłonią wymacała stojącą przy łóżku szafkę nocną. Chciała pociągnąć za sznureczek lampki nocnej, jednak jej palce natrafiły na chłodny metal świecznika. Czy to, co sobie przypomniała było prawdą, czy tylko koszmarnym snem?

Jeśli była to prawda, jak udało jej się przeżyć? Jeśli nie, to co się właściwie wydarzyło po tym, jak napchała fiolkę żukami?

A w obydwu przypadkach: Gdzie u licha była i jak tu trafiła?

Jakby w odpowiedzi, drzwi pokoju otworzyły się i wpadła przez nie smuga ciepłego światła bijącego z kominka. Na jego tle dostrzegła stojącą w progu mroczna postać.

 _Merlinie, a jeśli… a jeśli oni zabrali ja gdzieś, uwięzili…_ – jej myśli galopowały.

Spowity w czerń mężczyzna mruknął coś i świeczka obok łóżka zapłonęła. Hermiona odetchnęła. Używał magii. To napawało niejakim optymizmem.

– Więc się obudziłaś – stwierdził chłodno, głosem, którego nie mogła nie rozpoznać. Była w szoku.

– Snape… to znaczy… Profesor Snape?

– Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, to tak brzmi moje nazwisko, panno Granger – jego głos był cierpki, jednak nie złośliwy.

– Co… – próbowała spytać, ale mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową. Podszedł do niej, postawił na szafce nocnej szklankę wody.

– Nie teraz – powiedział sucho. – Byłaś nie przytomna przez trzy dni. Wstrząśnienie mózgu i krwiak – dodał po chwili milczenia, widząc jej pytające spojrzenie. – Wszystko ci wyjaśnię, Granger, ale teraz wypij to, powściągnij ciekawość i połóż się, jeśli łaska.

Pokiwała szybko głową, nie mając siły protestować. Czuła się słabo już po takim wysiłku, jaki wykonała.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała cicho czując, że powinna tak zrobić.

Snape prychnął.

– Nie dziękuj, Granger, dopóki nie jesteś pewna, że nie będziesz mnie przeklinać –posłał jej jedno dziwne, uważne spojrzenie, po czym wyszedł.

Chociaż kobieta próbowała zmusić swój pogrążony w chaosie umysł do pracy, chwilę potem zmęczenie wzięło górę i Hermiona zapadła w długi sen.

_On_

Ukrywał się przed światem już od ośmiu lat. Osiem długich, monotonnych lat spędzonych głównie w terenie, gdy szukał rzadkich składników i na Spinners End, gdzie zaklęcia ukrywające jego dom przed wzrokiem zarówno czarodziejów jak i mugoli, zapewniały mu niewidzialność. Był nawet zadowolony z takiego życia. Używając zaklęcia Kameleona raz w tygodniu wyruszał na zakupy spożywcze, a dwa razy w miesiącu na Pokątną. Każdego ranka sowa dostarczała mu Proroka Codziennego. Żyć, nie umierać. Jedynym, co przyprawiało go o ból głowy, były coroczne anonse o wyborze nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Bęcwały zajmujące jego dawne stanowisko Mistrza Eliksirów też niezmiernie go denerwowały, ale to obsadzenie kolejno: Seamusa Finnigana, Draco Malfoy’a i wreszcie (o zgrozo!) Ronalda psiamać, Weasley’a, w roli nauczyciela jego ukochanego przedmiotu, wytrącało go kompletnie z równowagi. Powtarzał sobie niezmiennie, że musi nabrać dystansu, że to już nie jego sprawa i nie jego życie, że przecież nawet nie lubił nauczać i z trudem znosił kolejne pokolenia matołów przelewające się przez Hogwart, ale bezskutecznie. Gdzieś w głębi duszy tęsknił za dawnym sobą, przemierzającym kamienne korytarze w poszukiwaniu małoletnich ofiar.

Żył sam, z dala od wrażeń, z dala od nich wszystkich, _Ocalonych_ , jak nazywali siebie przetrwańcy – ci, którzy walczyli w Bitwie o Hogwart i ją przeżyli. Czasem wychodził do pobliskiego mugolskiego pubu, posłuchać gwaru ludzkich głosów, porozmawiać z tamtejszym barmanem, którego nawet lubił, gdyż ten był na tyle bystry, by nie wierzyć mu, że nazywa się Samwise Petterson i jest z zawodu księgarzem. Gdy już nasycił się towarzystwem, wracał do swej nory i nie wystawiał z niej swojego przydługiego nosa bez potrzeby przez następnych parę tygodni. Nikogo nie zapraszał. Z nikim się nie widywał. Nikt, poza Ministrem Magii nie wiedział o jego istnieniu. Shacklebolt obiecał mu całkowitą dyskrecję. Snape był mu za to poniekąd wdzięczny.

Teraz w jego jedynej sypialni spała Hermiona Granger, świeżo upieczona Mistrzyni Eliksirów, którą cudem, nie pytając o zgodę, wyrwał z lodowatych macek śmierci. Sam nie wiedział, co go popchnęło, by tamtej nocy zabrać ze sobą te niemal zwłoki do domu i wpompować w nie hektolitry eliksirów i zaklęć, by wreszcie oddać życie w prawowite ręce jego posiadaczki.

Jej ocknięcie się mile go zaskoczyło. Obawiał się, że może pozostać nieprzytomna jeśli nie na zawsze, to przynajmniej na długie tygodnie. Poprzedniej nocy pluł sobie w brodę, gdyż zaczął mieć obawy, że leczenie nie poskutkowało a uraz głowy był na tyle silny, że będzie musiał oddać ja pod specjalistyczna opiekę lub dobić. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie budziło w nim większego entuzjazmu. Podobnie wizja dożywotniego spania na kanapie w salonie. Nie był już młody, dwie noce spędzone w jednej połowie na niewygodnej sofie a w drugiej na krześle przy łóżku chorej, mocno dawały mu się we znaki bólem pleców i starych magicznych urazów układu nerwowego. Przegryziona przez hagridowego Puszka noga rwała go niemiłosiernie, gdy zmarzł pod kocem. Jednak dziewczyna obudziła się, a to oznaczało bliskie szczęśliwe zakończenie tego impasu i dla niej i dla niego. Przynajmniej taka miał nadzieję. Czekała go jeszcze oczywiście ciężka rozmowa i przesłuchanie, jakie Granger na pewno mu zafunduje, ale potem, gdy poczuje się na tyle silna lub niemile widziana, miała zniknąć z jego poukładanego życia raz na zawsze, pozostawiając mu niewiele więcej niż pranie zmiany pościeli.

Snape westchnął bezskutecznie próbując znaleźć wygodną pozycję na starej, zakurzonej kanapie po rodzicach. Wreszcie dał za wygraną i poszedł do swojego starego, dziecinnego pokoju, który dawno temu zamienił w pracownię. Ciasne pomieszczenie nie bardzo się do tego nadawało, ale starał się nie narzekać bardziej niż musiał.Przecież żył. Chociaż wcale o to nie prosił.

_Ona_

Kiedy obudziła się następnego ranka, na szafce leżały tosty z dżemem i kilka eliksirów, a obok krótka notka:

_Zjedz i zażyj po posiłku. Wszystkie._

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Sama była zaskoczona rozmiarami swojego głodu. Pożarła oba kawałki chleba i wypiła zawartość buteleczek. Najchętniej wstałaby i opustoszył spiżarnię Mistrza Eliksirów, ale podstawowa wiedza o ludzkim ciele mówiła jej, ze to byłby bardzo zły pomysł. Poczuła, że musi skorzystać z łazienki, więc powoli, ostrożnie zsunęła nogi z łóżka. Miała na sobie jednolicie piżamę z jedwabiu, skurczoną tak, by mniej więcej pasowała do jej wzrostu. Przez moment poczuła gniew. Jak mógł bez jej zgody zmienić jej ubranie? Nadal była skołowana. Potem jednak przypomniała sobie po raz kolejny, co działo się TAMTEJ nocy i zrozumiała, że jej pretensje były nieuzasadnione. Jeśli Snape był w pobliżu i ją znalazł, to albo uniemożliwił jakaś część aktu wandalizmu dokonywanego przez tamtych mężczyzn na jej osobie, albo zobaczył jej ciało lezące na ziemi, nagie i opatrzone stosownym napisem. Wzdrygnęła się. Czytała multum doniesień na temat zmasakrowanych w ten sposób czarownic. Zawdzięczała mu życie. I coś jeszcze ważniejszego, zrozumiała to w połowie drogi do drzwi, pokonywanej chwiejnie na drżących nogach. To odkrycie sprawiło, że zatrzymała się w półkroku.

Snape dał jej prywatność i bezpieczeństwo. Nawet jeśli TAMCI zorientują się, że przeżyła, będzie miała czas znaleźć sposób, by się przed nimi schronić. Dał jej też możliwość wyboru: zeznawania lub uniknięcia wyczerpujących zeznań i uchronił od niepotrzebnej atencji ze strony opinii publicznej. Już widziała nagłówki, krzyczące o tym, jak to wielka i niepokonana, wszystkowiedząca Granger dala się napaść, zgwałcić i prawie zabić na odludziu.

_Merlinie…_

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, co tak naprawdę być może ja spotkało. Ten człowiek, prawie jej obcy, zapewne widział ją w stanie tak okropnym i wyleczył te wszystkie rzeczy, które zrobili jej i zwyrole… Otrząsnęła się z tych myśli i podjęła dalszą powolna wędrówkę przez pokój. Mogłaby go zawołać, ale czułaby się z tym niezręcznie. Z resztą, jak miałaby to zrobić?

_Profesorze, chce mi się siku?_

_Profesorze Snape, czy może mnie pan zaprowadzić do łazienki?_

Nonsens. Musiała poradzić sobie sama. Swoją drogą, sam fakt istnienia Severusa Snape’a był dostatecznie dziwny. Sama widziała, jak wykrwawia się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Czy na pewno? Prawdopodobnie widziała to, co było jej wygodnie zobaczyć. W całym chaosie bitwy nietrudno było o skróty myślowe… Tym była więc wtedy jego śmierć? Skrótem myślowym? Poczuła ukłucie wstydu. Wyglądało na to, że dali dupy, wszyscy troje, ale Hermiona czuła, jakby to na niej spoczywał cały ciężar porzucenia niedoszłych zwłok Snape’a.

_Cholera jasna._

Miała u niego dług.

Właśnie miała złapać za gałkę, gdy ta przekręciła się, a drzwi otworzyły się przed nią. Dziewczyna próbując uniknąć zderzenia , cofnęła się niezgrabnie i upadła na podłogę.

– Co ty wyprawiasz, Granger? – Snape patrzył na nią z góry marszcząc brwi. Wyglądał na niewyspanego. Twarz miał jeszcze bledsza niż zazwyczaj.

– Chciałam pójść do łazienki – wymamrotała. Było jej głupio.

Podał jej rękę, pomagając wstać.

– Następnym razem zawołaj, dziewczyno. Jeśli planujesz jednak podążyć na tamten świat istnieje wiele bardziej skutecznych sposobów niż obijanie się o mój dom.

– Ja… Przepraszam, profesorze.

– Skończ już paplać, Granger – mruknął. – Chodź, zaprowadzę cię. Potem porozmawiamy.

Pokiwała głową.

***

– Jak to się stało, że pan żyje, profesorze?

Skrzywił się. Wiedział, że zada mu to pytanie. Podejrzewał też, że naiwność gryfonki sprawia, że dziewczyna czuje się winna. Postanowił, że zaspokoi jej ciekawość.

– Nagini na szczęście tylko drasnęła tętnicę, a mi zdarzało się opatrywać gorsze przypadki. Nawet gdybyście mnie stamtąd zabrali, jedyna osobą, która mogłaby mi pomóc, byłem ja sam. – _Albo Albus, gdybym nie musiał go zabić_ – dodał w duchu.

Hermiona skinęła głową, nie bardzo przekonana.

– Czy ja…

– Tak – powiedział krótko. – Kiedy przyszedłem, już ich nie było. Wiesz dobrze, co zastałem. Gazety trąbią o tych kobietach średnio raz w miesiącu – dodał z pogardą.

Skinęła głową. Milczała. Zaschło jej w ustach.

– Czy oni…

– Tak, Granger.

– Kurwa.

– Nie zaprzeczę.

Patrzyli na siebie przez stół. Hermiona ściskała w dłoniach kubek z gorąca herbatą. Wstyd jednak palił ją w środku znacznie mocniej niż trzymane przez nią naczynie pełne parującego naparu. Czuła się niezręcznie. Miała niejasne poczucie, że on też.

– Co teraz… co teraz będzie?

Wzruszył ramionami, popatrzył na nią jakoś dziwnie. Postarzał się. Jego czarne włosy poprzetykała tu i ówdzie siwizna. Bruzdy wokół ust stały się głębsze, wyraźniejsze i nieomylnie wskazywały, że ten człowiek rzadko kiedy się uśmiechał.

– To zależy od ciebie, panno Granger – odparł po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Widziała, że wazy słowa. Powoli odzyskiwała niejaka ostrość myślenia. – Nie zastosowałem jednego ze standardowych, w takich przypadkach, zaklęć.

– To znaczy? – uniosła brwi.

– Zapobiegającego ciąży – uściślił.

Zabrakło jej tchu. Czy on oszalał, jak mógłby pomyśleć…

– Nie znam twoich poglądów, Granger – wyjaśnił, siląc się na uprzejmy ton. Wyszło mu to dosyć marnie, ale i tak zrozumiała.

– Okej, ma pan rację, profesorze. Jednak, bardzo chętnie skorzystam z eliksiru, bo na zaklęcie, jest już trochę za późno.

– Nie wolisz najpierw wiedzieć?

Stanowczo pokręciła głową.

– Uwarzyłem go wczorajszej nocy, na wszelki wypadek.

– Dziękuję.

Skinął.

– Czy chcesz zapytać o coś jeszcze Granger, bo masz po temu ostatnia okazję. Skoro potrafisz już sama chodzić, z wielkim żalem odeskortuję cię tam, gdzie wskażesz. Z pewnością twoi przyjaciele i rodzina z radością się tobą...

Dostrzegłszy wyraz jej twarzy, urwał.

– Właściwie, chciałam pana prosić o jeszcze dzień lub dwa. Nie chcę… Wolałabym, żeby oni...

Westchnął. Skinął głową. Nie potrafił odmówić jej czegoś, czego sam by pragnął. Prywatności. On i tak już wszystko o niej wiedział. Reszta nie musiała.

– Niech tak będzie. Ale nie dłużej.

– Chciałabym wysłać sowę. Miało mnie nie być góra dwa dni, rodzice z pewnością się martwią.

Snape spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

– Twoi rodzice odbierają sowy?

– Nauczyli się. Przywykli.

Na ustach Snape’a pojawił się niewielki grymas, przypominający coś na kształt bardzo krzywego uśmieszku.

– Czy życzy sobie pani czegoś jeszcze?

– Co? Ja… Nie. Dziękuję, profesorze. Za wszystko. Jestem pana…

– Nie jesteś mi nic winna, Granger – powiedział dobitnie.

_Ona i On_

Dwa dni minęły szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Hermiona wypiła eliksir poronny, z ulgą stwierdzając, że albo on spartaczył robotę, albo miała szczęście, bo tamta noc nie była najlepszym momentem na wielokrotny seks bez zabezpieczeń. Kiedy popatrzył na nią zdumiony jej lekkim podejściem, wzruszyła ramionami mówiąc, że prześladuje ją sama napaść, ale nic poza kilkoma ciosami nie pamięta. W rewanżu zapytała, jak bardzo przeraża go jej osoba na jego dawnym stanowisku. Odpowiedział, że wcale i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że prawie nie kłamał. Uśmiechnęła się domyślnie.

Jednak noce, nie były takie pogodne, jak dni. Nawet Eliksir Bezsennego Snu nie na wiele się zdawał. Granger krzyczała, lunatykowała, kiedy przyszedł zapakować ją z powrotem do łóżka, podbiła mu oko. Usunął siniak, żeby rano nie widzieć na jej twarzy jeszcze większego poczucia winy, bo robiło mu się od tego niedobrze i cały apetyt szlag trafiał.

Ostatniego dnia rano zapytała, dlaczego chowa się przed światem. Odparł, że tak mu wygodnie i że to nie jej interes.

Przyznała mu rację, bardziej z grzeczności, niż szczerze. Zastanawiała się, co powinna teraz zrobić. Czy też nie powinna zniknąć. Przyznał, że miałoby to sens, przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

Gdy wygrzebał ze strychu starą szatę matki, a ona włożyła ją na siebie, powiedziała:

– Będę zeznawać, profesorze.

Wzruszył ramionami. Wczoraj pożyczył jej różdżkę, żeby mogła doprowadzić do ładu ucięte włosy. Miała teraz krótką fryzurę, która wcale do niej nie pasowała.

– To twoja sprawa Granger.

– Czy myśli pan, że Minister Magii przychyli się do mojej prośby i nie upubliczni tej sprawy?

Spojrzał na nią uważnie. Stali w hallu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna czeka na jego wsparcie. To było dziwne. Nie przywykł do tego, że ktoś szuka u niego pomocy, tak samo, jak nie przywykł do jej udzielania. Ale podobno, jak coś raz się zacznie w życiu robić, to potem trudno z tego wybrnąć. Psiakrew, co go podkusiło.

– Wyślę do niego sowę, Granger.

– Dziękuję, profesorze.

Uśmiechnęła się. Otworzył jej drzwi. Wyszła na zewnątrz, ale wciąż stała i patrzyła się na niego. Denerwowała go. Chciał już zamknąć te cholerne drzwi, odciąć się od niej i od reszty świata, wracając do swojej dusznej, przytulnej samotności, ale nie potrafił zatrzasnąć jej drzwi przed nosem. Po tych kilku dniach koegzystencji z drugim człowiekiem, marne pokłady przyzwoitości zakopane dotąd dość skrzętnie pod warstwami sarkazmu i ironii, wychynęły z ukrycia i nie chciały dać się wepchnąć w przeznaczony im przez Snape’a ciemny kąt.

– Granger?

– Tak, profesorze?

– Idziesz, czy masz zamiar zapuścić tu korzenie?

– Tak się zastanawiam… czy jak się odwrócę, to pański dom zniknie?

– Tak przypuszczam.

– I nie zobaczymy się więcej?

– Ufam, że tak właśnie będzie.

Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń.

– Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

Uścisnął jej dłoń i skinął głową, mocno już zniecierpliwiony.

Puściła jego rękę, odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła.

***

Gdy tylko zniknęła za zakrętem, Snape ubrał się i postanowił odwiedzić pub. Czuł ogromną potrzebę wypicia czegoś, a po jej wyjściu, chociaż tak upragnionym, stary dom stał się dziwnie pusty. Zwykle na takie wrażenie pomagało kilka kolejek whiskey i pogawędka z barmanem. Ten pub był jednym z nielicznych miejsc, do którego nie zmieniał wyglądu. Zakładał jedynie mugolskie ubrania ojca.

Przeszedł kilka przecznic i wszedł do knajpy, zajmując swoje zwyczajowe miejsce. Nie przyglądał się ludziom. Skupił się na kontuarze i stojącym za nim mężczyzną, który wprawnym ruchem przecierał szklanki. Barman skinął mu głowa i poszedł nalać podwójną whiskey. Pił czystą, bez lodu. Zanim otrzymał upragniony trunek, usłyszał obok siebie chrząknięcie. Zerknął w tamta stronę. Na stołku obok siedziała Hermiona Granger w szatach Eileen Prince.

Uśmiechała się. Barman postawił przed nim szklankę. Dziewczyna uniosła swoją.

– Pana zdrowie, profesorze.

Odpowiedział uśmiechem. Widocznie tak miało być.

– I pani, profesor – odpowiedział, wypijając całość jednym haustem.


	2. Kredyt zaufania

_On_

Wypił znacznie więcej, niż powinien. To samo mógł powiedzieć o niej, o ile jego osąd po sześciu kolejkach znaczył jeszcze cokolwiek. Nie zamierzał z nią pić. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna wzniesie toast, wychyli swojego drinka i odejdzie w siną dal zostawiając go jego własnym myślom. Tym czasem czuł się w tym pubie spalony. Po kilku godzinach jej tekstów, z których każdy okraszony był przaśnym tytułem „panie profesorze”, barman z pewnością nie da mu spokoju, dopóki nie wyjaśni kim była ta piękna niewiasta i dlaczego zwracała się do niego w tak oficjalny sposób. Spróbował się skrzywić, ale średnio to wyszło, bo mięśnie twarzy miał mocno rozluźnione przez alkohol.

_Srał to pies._

Granger patrzyła na niego z ukosa, spod przymkniętych powiek kołysała się lekko. Miał podstawy przypuszczać, że nie da rady wyjść stąd o własnych siłach, o aportacji nie mówiąc.

Nie miał zamiaru z nią pić, a jednak pił. Nie wiedział właściwie, co go podkusiło. Może poczucie obowiązku? Jakoś wydawało mu się to właściwe, żeby siedzieć tu i pilnować tej lekkomyślnej dziewuchy. Nie lubił, by ktoś marnował jego wysiłki. A ona właśnie to robiła. Nie mogła odreagować w domowym zaciszu, bezpieczna, otoczona bandą rudzielców? Przecież trzymała się blisko Weasley’ów przez te wszystkie lata. Zerknął na nią.

_Cholera._

Zaraz spadnie z krzesła. Najszybciej i najsprawniej, jak zdołał, wstał i przytrzymał kobietę. Oparła się bezwładnie na jego ramieniu, jej głowa opadła mu na tors. Zmęł w ustach przekleństwo.

‒ Gdzie mieszkasz? ‒ mruknął jej we włosy modląc się w duchu by nie uznała tego za jakąś pokręconą propozycję. Nie to, żeby wzgardzał wdziękami każdej młodej kobiety, ale stwierdził, że za pijaną, zgwałconą byłą uczennicę jednak podziękuje.

‒ Fisher Street ‒ wymamrotała. Odbiło jej się burbonem i sokiem pomarańczowym. Zmarszczył nos. Ohyda.

‒ Chodź ‒ mruknął. ‒ Skorzystasz z mojego kominka.

Nie odpowiedziała, więc wyprowadził, a właściwie wywlókł ją na zewnątrz. Granger na odchodnym, zdążyła jeszcze podnieść głowę z jego obojczyka i wykrzyczeć bełkotliwie coś, co brzmiało jak: _On jest bohaterem! Cholernym bohaterem! A wy mugole chuja wiecie!_

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, zdziwił go ten ostatni występ kobiety, może nawet trochę rozbawił. On bohaterem? Dobre sobie. Spróbował zarzucić sobie jej rękę na ramiona, ale Granger już zupełnie przestała współpracować. Stał więc bezradnie z nosem Gryfonki wciśniętym w mostek i słuchał jej chrapliwego oddechu.

‒ Granger… ‒ potrząsnął nią lekko. Nie zareagowała. Głowa przechyliła jej się do tyłu. Przyjrzał się jej nieprzytomnej twarzy. Była ładna. Nawet w tej okropnej fryzurze, nawet pijana. Wpadł na pewien pomysł. Wciąż trzymając ja jedna ręką, druga sięgnął do kieszeni spodni. Upewnił się że nikt ich nie widzi.

‒ _Aquamenti_ ‒ wyszeptał celując różdżką w jej czoło.

Dziewczyna odskoczyła, z cichym piskiem zaczęła się otrząsać z wody, która lała się na jej twarz wartkim strumieniem.

‒ Lepiej? ‒ zapytał krzywiąc się najwredniej, jak w tym momencie potrafił.

‒ Jeśli przez lepiej rozumie pan „mokrzej”, to tak.

‒ Przynajmniej znowu jesteś przytomna Granger i nie wykrzykujesz inwektyw w kierunku Bogu ducha winnych mugoli.

‒ A wykrzykiwałam? ‒ zmieszała się.

‒ Przez grzeczność…

‒ Proszę nie kończyć, profesorze ‒ powiedziała cicho. Nagle coś jej się przypomniało. Zmarszczyła brwi. ‒ Czy pan…. Czy pan pytał o mój adres?

Przewrócił oczami. Zaczyna się.

‒ Oczywiście, że pytałem. Chcę się wreszcie wyspać we własnym łóżku, więc muszę cię odstawić w bezpieczne miejsce.

Uniosła brew. Chyba zupełnie wytrzeźwiała.

‒ Naprawdę pan sporo wypił, skoro uważa mój dom za bezpieczne miejsce.

Cholera. Rzeczywiście. Musiał być naprawdę pijany, skoro o tym nie pomyślał.

‒ Gdzie więc mogę cię…

‒ Podrzucić?

Zacisnął usta.

‒ Nie tego słowa szukałem, ale tak, do tego mniej więcej się to sprowadza.

‒ Do Nory.

‒ Masz to załatwione Granger.

‒ Wszystko, byleby pozbyć się mnie ze swojego łózka, czyż nie, profesorze Snape?

Parsknął.

‒ Za to mógłbym pić całą noc.

_Ona_

Kiedy cichcem przemykała skrzypiącymi schodami Nory, poczuła się nagle przytłoczona i samotna. Pierwszy raz w życiu miała wrażenie, że oto właśnie jej świat bezpowrotnie się skończył, wywrócił do góry nogami i wybebeszył, zostawiając ją zupełnie odkrytą i bezbronną wobec innych i samej siebie. Czuła się wystawiona na łaskę i niełaskę ludzi, których kochała. Ludzi, którzy, jak dotarło do niej w momencie, w którym przestąpiła próg domu, nie mają pojęcia przez co już przeszła i przez co dalej będzie przechodziła. Nie stało się z nią tak podczas wojny, ani gdy rodzice nie odzyskali pamięci. Na to wszystko była przygotowana, przekalkulowała za i przeciw każdej dotychczasowej sytuacji w swoim życiu, podejmując decyzje ze świadomością wszystkich konsekwencji. Jednak teraz jej wolność została pogwałcona i chociaż niewiele pamiętała z tamtej nocy, sam fakt dokonanych na niej czynów budził w niej wściekłość na sprawców i odrazę do samej siebie. Nie była przygotowana na niespodzianki, te spotykały dotąd wszystkich, poza nią. Jej dokładnie przekalkulowane, wręcz zaprogramowane życie, nie zostawiało miejsca na porażki lub zaskoczenia.

Mogła w prosty sposób zakończyć błogą nieświadomość najbliższych, mogła ‒ chociażby jutro przy śniadaniu – podnieść nos znad talerza i najzwyczajniej w świecie wyznać im prawdę. Wiedziała jednak, aż za dobrze, że to byłoby najgorsze, co mogłaby zrobić. Im i sobie samej.

Zalałaby ją zaraz fala współczucia, której nie chciała i nie potrzebowała, a która wywołałaby w niej tylko mdłości. Tym, czego pragnęła, była normalność, powrót do codziennej rutyny; teraz, gdy już czuła się znacznie lepiej, mogła powrócić do swojej pracy, nauki, spotkań ze znajomymi. Tylko, że…

Nie mogła.

Gdy wyszła z domu Snape’a, wpadła w panikę, poszła więc do najbliższego baru, by napić się, by zagłuszyć krzyk słyszalny tylko dla niej, by nabrać odwagi. A potem zjawił się on i zabawiła w barze kilka godzin.

Dopóki alkohol zaburzał jej zdolności do przetwarzania informacji, czuła się nieźle. Kiedy jednak wytrzeźwiała, świat ponownie stanął na głowie. Cicho wślizgnęła się do gościnnej sypialni, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i wyciszywszy pokój, zaczęła wyć.

_On_

Minęło kilka tygodni od ich spotkania w pubie. Trudno było mu powiedzieć ile dokładnie czasu upłynęło. Dni płynęły mu jednostajnie, rodziły się i umierały wciąż takie same. Nie brakowało mu jej towarzystwa, ale co raz częściej łapał się na tym, że zastanawia się, co się z nią dzieje. Gdy rankiem otwierał nowego Proroka, za każdym razem sprawdzał kronikę kryminalną. Za każdym razem ze zdumieniem odkrywał u siebie ulgę, gdy po raz kolejny gazeta pozbawiona była jakichkolwiek doniesień o młodej Gryfonce. W miarę upływu czasu przestał się dziwić.

Długo nie odważył się odwiedzić ulubionego pubu, a gdy tam przyszedł, rozmowa z barmanem jakoś się nie kleiła. Tak, jak przypuszczał, mężczyzna koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, czemu ta młoda kobieta nazywała go profesorem i skąd znał tę śliczną młódkę. Snape uparcie milczał, zarówno w tych kwestiach, jak i w sprawie swojego nazwiska. Whiskey nagle straciła smak. Był wściekły. Granger nawijała o wdzięczności. Tak naprawdę aż dotąd nie była mu nic winna. Nie prosiła o ratunek. Był dorosłym człowiekiem i sam zdecydował, że jej pomoże. Tak naprawdę dopiero teraz zaciągnęła u niego dług, pozbawiając go ulubionej rozrywki. Miał ochotę nawrzeszczeć na nią, wytknąć jej jak samolubnie postąpiła. Szybko zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że jego złość jest czcza. Dziewczyna nie działała przecież z premedytacją, nie była nawet zdolna do podejmowania racjonalnych decyzji. Uspokoił się jeszcze zanim dotarł z powrotem do domu. Musiał znaleźć inny pub, innego barmana. Niska cena, jak za uratowanie komuś życia. Był już przy drzwiach, gdy trzy domy dalej dostrzegł jakiś ruch. Instynktownie odwrócił się w tamtą stronę. Od razu ją rozpoznał, a gniew powrócił. Czego, u diabła, tu szukała? Czy nie wyraził się dostatecznie jasno? Odwrócił wzrok, chcąc udawać, że wcale jej nie zauważył. Wiedział, że to naiwne myśleć, że dziewczyna się na to nabierze. Walczył. Z pokusa szybkiej ucieczki do wnętrza domu. Wiedział jednak, że to nie byłoby niepoważne. Z żalem odwrócił się tyłem do widzialnych tylko jemu drzwi i stawił czoła kobiecie.  
‒ Czego tu szukasz? ‒ powiedział zamiast dzień dobry.

‒ Pana również miło widzieć, profesorze ‒ przywołała na usta wymuszony uśmiech.

‒ Więc?

‒ Więc co?

‒ Czego ode mnie chcesz, panno Granger?

Patrzyła na niego w skupieniu, jakby coś rozważała.

‒ Możemy się przejść?

‒ W jakim celu do cholery?

‒ Chciałabym porozmawiać.

‒ Zaklął w myślach.

‒ Wejdź ‒ polecił dziewczynie.

Pokręciła głową.

‒ Nie. Musi pan ze mną wyjść.

‒ Ja nic nie muszę ‒ warknął gderliwie.

‒ A jednak nalegam.

‒ Nie odpuścisz, Granger?

‒ Nie, dopóki wiem, gdzie pan mieszka.

‒ Wiesz, że nie mam już czego szukać w tamtym pubie?

‒ Jak on się nazywał?

‒ Nijak. Pub.

‒ Nie mówi pan poważnie, profesorze.

‒ A wyglądam, jakbym żartował?

‒ Wtedy pewnie wzywałabym pogotowie ‒ roześmiała się szczerze.

Skrzywił się.

‒ Dobrze więc ‒ powiedział niechętnie po chwili pełnej napięcia ciszy. ‒ Nie mam zamiaru skazywać się na twoje przesiadywanie przy moim domu lub przeprowadzkę.

‒ Mądra decyzja profesorze Snape.

Spojrzał na nią ponuro.

‒ Tam jest park. Czy mogę liczyć, że w zamian za czas, który Ci poświęcę dasz mi wreszcie spokój?

Skinęła głową.

Ruszyli w stronę zieleni. Snape szedł szybko, jakby chciał mieć to już za sobą.

Stali przez chwilę naprzeciwko siebie w milczeniu, a między nimi rosło dziwne napięcie. Wreszcie, zanim Snape zdążył się odsunąć, Hermiona stanęła na palcach i pocałowała mężczyznę w usta. Mistrz Eliksirów skamieniał zaskoczony, nie wiedział, co napełniało go większym zdumieniem: zachowanie Gryfonki, czy jego własna reakcja. Spostrzegł bowiem, że dotyk delikatnych, miękkich ust dziewczyny wcale nie jest dla niego dziwny, ani obcy. Od dawna żył sam, rzadko przyprowadzał kogoś do domu, ale w młodości nie stronił od rozrywek tego typu; próbując zapełnić pustkę po Lily, spotykał się z wieloma łatwymi kobietami w bardzo ściśle określonym celu. Jednak inaczej niż wtedy, teraz nie czuł mieszanki podniecenia, obcości i wstrętu do samego siebie. Nie szukał w niej śladów podobieństwa do zmarłej kobiety. Nie drgnął, ale też jej nie odepchnął.

Pocałunek trwał krótko, nie był też niczym wiele więcej niż zetknięciem się nieruchomych ust. Nie rozumiał go tak, jak

nie potrafił pojąć swojej reakcji, ani zachowania dziewczyny.

‒ Dlaczego? ‒ zapytał.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

‒ Bo od tamtej nocy nie potrafię... ‒ urwała na moment.

Bogowie, tylko nie mówcie, że ta smarkula zadurzyła się w nim po tym wszystkim, co ją spotkało. Był najmniej odpowiednią osobą i wcale nie uważał się za obiekt godny adoracji. Może i by mu to schlebiało, ale miał wrażenie, że byłaby to z jej strony jakaś chora fascynacja, nie prawdziwe uczucia.

‒ Nie potrafię z nikim być ‒ dokończyła wreszcie cicho. ‒ Gdy tylko ktoś mnie dotyka, czuję lęk, mam ochotę uciekać i... Boję się, że Ron... Że go stracę.

Prychnął. Więc martwiła się o tego żałosnego głupka. Nawet nie o siebie, a o tego rudego idiotę. Cudownie.  
‒ I wybrałaś mnie jako remedium dla swoich małżeńskich problemów? ‒ zapytał jadowitym tonem. Musiał przyznać, że go zawiodła, spodziewał się po niej czegoś więcej. Tym czasem ona znów nie potrafiła obiektywnie ocenić sytuacji. To ona była tu ofiara, nie ten palant. Zapomniał już jaka potrafiła być naiwna i zaabsorbowana uczuciami innych.

‒ I jaki ma to związek ze mną? Porozmawiaj z Weasley em, wyjaśnij mu wszy... ‒ zamilkł wpół słowa widząc spojrzenie,

jakie mu posłała.

‒ Nie powiedziałaś mu?

Pokręciła głową.

‒ A powiedziałaś komukolwiek?

‒ Nikt poza panem i śledczymi nic nie wie. Tak jest lepiej.

Skrzywił się.

‒ Jak widać na załączonym obrazku.

Patrzyła na niego z twarzą pozbawiona wyrazu.

‒ Powinnaś pójść do jakiegoś mugolskiego specjalisty od…

‒ Od głowy, tak, wiem. Shacklebolt też mi to doradził. Tylko on użył słowa _wsykjatra_.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo.

‒ Czego więc ode mnie oczekujesz?

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, z jej twarzy biła determinacja. Wziął głęboki oddech. Odpowiedź miała wypisana na gryfońskiej twarzy. Chyba była tego świadoma, bo nie odezwała się ani słowem.

‒ Czy ty wiesz, o co mnie prosisz?

Skinęłagłową.

‒ Może pan też na tym skorzysta profesorze.

Spojrzał na nią ostro. Aż tak nisko go oceniała? Że mógłby chcieć, po tym wszystkim...

‒ Niby jak?

‒ Mam pewną teorię.

‒ Teorię? ‒ uniósł brwi.

Nie odpowiedziała.

Przymknął oczy i otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając ja do środka.

‒ Czy to znaczy tak? ‒ zapytała cicho.

Tym razem to on zmilczał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego się na to godził. Może w pewnym sensie ją rozumiał. Może uwierzył w jej słowa, że on też coś z tego będzie miał. Być może kierowały nim zwykła ciekawość i popęd.

‒ Może chcesz czegoś się napić...

Był w widoczny sposób zażenowany, ale jego oczy ani na moment nie opuściły twarzy kobiety.

Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

‒ Nie, Severusie. Naprawdę nie trzeba.

SEVERUSIE? Czy ona naprawdę użyła jego imienia? Chciał jej to wytknąć, lecz zdał sobie sprawę, jak głupim było w ich sytuacji trzymanie się konwenansów. Przecież nie mogła zwracać się do niego per profesorze, gdy…

‒ Granger. Dlaczego myślisz, że ze mną będzie inaczej? ‒ zapyta powoli.

Przez chwile nic nie mówiła.

‒ Bo ty już wszystko wiesz ‒ wyznała, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. ‒ Nie muszę ci niczego mówić, a ty wszystko wiesz. Więcej niż ja, więcej niż ktokolwiek. To ty… To ty mnie poskładałeś.

Znów zamilkła. Widział, że bije się z myślami.

‒ Nie ma między nami bariery, a przynajmniej ja jej nie czuję. A ja naprawdę nie wiem… Boję się, jak to będzie.

Prawdę mówiąc on też się tego wszystkiego obawiał: jej reakcji, braku własnej przydatności w tym konkretnym względzie. Przecież ilekroć myślał o niej, widział ją w stanie z tej ponurej nocy, gdy znalazł ją w lesie na granicy życia i śmierci. Widział ją całą: jej sińce, złamania, krew…

Nie chciał dłużej tego drążyć, więc pochylił się i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek.

_Ona_

Przyjęła to z ulgą. Dokładnie tak określiłaby uczucie, które podążyło za delikatnym muśnięciem ust Snape’a. Oddała pocałunek, robiła to jednak machinalnie, w wyuczony, automatyczny sposób. Nie czuła pożądania, podniecenia, sentymentu. W jej pocałunku było wielkie, głuche NIC.

Tego się bała. Bała się, że gdyby to Ron pierwszy jej dotknął, pierwszy ja pocałował, pierwszy ją przeleciał, czułaby jedynie pustkę, albo co gorsza strach i obrzydzenie. Obawiała się, że skamieniałaby, zesztywniała ‒ zimna i nieczuła. Zraniłaby tym i siebie i jego. A potem nadeszłoby nieuniknione: rozstanie albo szczera rozmowa. Mimo długich przemyśleń, wciąż nie miała pewności na co bardziej nie była gotowa.

Tak było lepiej. To było… jak wizyta u lekarza. Niezbyt przyjemne, ale akceptowalne. Instrumentalne. Zadrżała, gdy dotknął jej nagiej skóry. Nie miał zimnych rąk, po prostu wszystko to było takie dziwne, takie obce. Smak jego ust. Faktura jego smukłych, szorstkich palców, zapach jego szyi. Serce biło jej szybko z niepokoju. Czy Snape się odsunie, czy zmieni zdanie? Czy ona sama nie wybiegnie za chwilę na ulicę w negliżu i ze łzami w oczach?

Stwierdziła jednak, że nie znosi porażek i że nie byłaby w stanie tolerować kolejnej. Uśmiechnęła się w jego usta, krzywo, ironicznie. Ta sytuacja przypominała jej opowieści koleżanek z Hogwartu o tym, jak to nie marzyły by utracić dziewictwa z kimś starszym, doświadczonym: bez zbędnych emocji, przywiązania, lęku przed porażką.

Właśnie tak się teraz czuła stojąc pośrodku hallu w objęciach Mistrza Eliksirów. Jakby ponownie traciła dziewictwo. Jego oddech przesycony był zapachem szkockiej i czegoś jeszcze… Waniliowych papierosów?

Nie przypominała sobie, żeby Snape podczas jej krótkiego pobytu na Spinner’s End wypalił chociaż jednego. Czyżby i jemu udzielił się stres ostatnich tygodni? Czyżby to wydarzenie zostawiło niewidoczny ślad także i na jego duszy?

Zaczęła rozpinać guziki jego koszuli, żałując podświadomie, że nie ma na sobie tej słynnej czarnej szaty, którą wzbudzał w nich panikę, gdy byli dziećmi. Może byłoby śmiesznie. A może dziwnie… Trudno powiedzieć.

‒ Chodźmy do sypialni ‒ powiedział.

Pokręciła głową.

‒ Nie, tam nie ‒ poprosiła. ‒ Dobrze wiesz, że…

Popatrzyła jej głęboko w oczy, nie było jednak w tym spojrzeniu nic z dawnej ostrości. Bił od niego spokój. Nie odpowiedział, ale wskazał mały salonik ze stojąca pośrodku kanapą, na której spędził kilka niesławnych nocy, użyczając swojego łóżka.

Zrozumiał.

Gdzieś głęboko, kiełkowało w Hermionie mdlące poczucie winy. Odpychała je jednak od siebie. Był dorosłym, doświadczonym mężczyzną, wiedział co robi, na co się decyduje, nie było mowy, żeby pozwolił się jej wykorzystać.

A może jednak? Może poczucie obowiązku mogło zaprowadzić go aż tak daleko wbrew jego osobistym odczuciom? Z jakiego innego powodu miałby się zgodzić na ten idiotyczny układ? Bo palnęła coś o obopólnych korzyściach?

Jak bardzo zdesperowany był ten człowiek? I jaki był powód tej desperacji?

Z Żalem zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy się tego nie dowie, bo gdy tego wieczoru zamknie za sobą drzwi domu na Spinner’s End, prawdopodobnie nigdy już Severusa Snape’a nie zobaczy. Oboje wrócą do swoich światów, swoich żyć. On do samotnego warzenia Eliksirów i wypadów do baru, ona do Ronalda, którego nareszcie będzie mogła przestać unikać.

Jeśli terapia podziała.

Zacisnęła mocno powieki, gdy pomógł jej się położyć, na wpół rozebranej, na sławetnej kanapie, nie spojrzała na niego ani razu, gdy rozpinał klamrę paska od spodni. Jego oddech był spokojny, miarowy zarówno, gdy w nią wchodził, jak i gdy znieruchomiał nad nią, łaskocząc ja w szyje długimi włosami.

‒ Dziękuję ‒ wyszeptała, zanim wstała.

Nic nie powiedział. Skinął tylko głową, siedząc tyłem do niej na brzegu sofy.

Ubrała się i wyszła, wciąż nie wiedząc, co będzie dalej i czując, jak w jej żołądku rośnie nieprzyjemna gula.


	3. Spłata

_On_

Przez kilka tygodni po jej odejściu, Snape czuł się dziwnie pusty ‒ dziwnie nawet jak dla niego. Przyzwyczaił się już do tej odwiecznej, bolesnej, niegojącej się rany, którą zostawiła po sobie Lily w dniu, w którym z jego winy zginęła. Opanował obchodzenie się z tym dyskomfortem istnienia do takiej perfekcji, że traktował go jako nieodłączną część swojego jestestwa, część definicji samego siebie. Teraz ta emocja była świeża, czysta, nie naznaczona latami przemyśleń i walk z samym sobą.

Tęsknił.

Za jej obecnością, denerwującym tonem głosu. Za dodatkowym znaczeniem, które nadała starej, twardej kanapie. Troska. Severus Snape już dawno o nikogo się nie troszczył, o nikogo nie dbał. O nikogo, poza samym sobą. Przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, krytycznym wzrokiem omiatając podkrążone oczy, bladą cerę i zaniedbaną odzież. Musiał przyznać, że nawet ta opieka niezbyt dobrze mu wychodziła…

Hermiona Granger przyniosła ze sobą życie w tę okropną noc, gdy prawie straciła własne, nieświadomie tchnęła w starą ruderę stającą na Spinner’s End nowe życie. Snape’owi niełatwo przyszło się do tego przyznać, ale rzeczywiście jej gryfońska wola przetrwania, samozaparcie i upartość zostawiły po sobie niewidoczny ślad, widmo niedawnej obecności drugiego człowieka.

Był nawet taki moment, w którym chciał odwiedzić ją w Norze. Wyjść, teleportować się pod dom Weasley’ów i… I co dalej? Czekać tam na nią w ukryciu, w nadziei, że będzie sama, że będzie w ogóle chciała z nim rozmawiać? Nie łudził się. To, co między nimi zaszło tamtego dnia było dokładnie takim, jakim miało być: instrumentalnym aktem odkupienia. Ani on, ani ona nie odczuli spełnienia. Nie było czego wspominać, a jednak Snape, całkowicie wbrew sobie, wciąż czuł jej zapach, gładką fakturę jej skóry i obraz, który zapamiętał z tych dziwnych chwil, mieszał się mu pod powiekami ze wspomnieniem jej skatowanego ciała. To była zdecydowanie dziwaczna mozaika uczuć i obrazów, nawet jak na niego.

Oczywiście nigdy nie spełnił tej fantazji ‒ nie był już młodym, narwanym chłopakiem, który dla kobiety zrobiłby absolutnie wszystko. Nie. Tym, co mu pozostało, były strzępki poczucia godności i nie miał zamiaru pozbyć się ich dla szumnego „być może”. Czekał więc, w nadziei, że Granger znów pojawi się pod jego drzwiami. Ale to się nigdy nie stało.

Potem było mu wstyd, przed samym sobą oczywiście ‒ nigdy nie zwierzał się nikomu że swoich problemów. Wstydził się swojej naiwności, swoich pragnień, wszystkich tych uczuć już zapomnianych i z dawna odrzuconych przez niego po śmierci Lily. Był to czas, w którym wydawało mu się jeszcze, że zadurzył się w tej młodej dziewczynie.

Potem jednak zrozumiał. Pewnego ranka obudził się z jasna i klarowną świadomością, że brak, który czuje, nie ma zupełnie związku ani z nią, ani z Lily Potter. Pierwszy raz w swoim życiu zapragnął być Z KIMŚ, żyć Z KIMŚ, dzielić Z KIMŚ pozostałe mu dni na tym padole. Można by powiedzieć, że na stare lata dojrzał wreszcie do tego, by pozostawić za sobą swoja krwawą, ponurą przeszłość, a powitać choćby i cień szczęścia w towarzystwie kogoś podobnego sobie.

_Ona_

Buty na obcasie budziły echa w ogromnym, kamiennym hallu Ministerstwa Magii. Hermiona przystanęła, rozejrzała się po tak dobrze znanym jej miejscu. Zdążyła już zapamiętać każdy szczegół pomieszczenia podczas swoich licznych wizyt na przesłuchaniach. Shacklebolt obiecał jej pełną dyskrecję i wsparcie. I rzeczywiście nie było tak źle, jak to sobie wyobrażała. Wprawdzie wciąż i wciąż musiała opowiadać o zdarzeniach z tej feralnej nocy, cały czas odpowiadać na te same pytania, zadawane przez co raz to inne osoby.

‒ _Jak znalazła się pani w takim miejscu o tak późnej porze?_

_Załatwiałam sprawy zawodowe. Jestem Mistrzynią Eliksirów. Poszukiwałam pewnego rzadkiego składnika..._

‒ _Czy nie sądzi pani, że było to wyjątkowo nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie?_

_Sądzę, że jestem pełnoprawną obywatelką i mam prawo przebywać poza domem o dowolnej porze._

‒ _Co miała pani na sobie w chwili napaści?_

_Ubranie. Nie, nie posiadam go już. Tak, zostało skradzione. Nie, nie chcę zgłosić kradzieży._

‒ _Czy istnieje możliwość, że mogła pani nieświadomie sprowokować sprawców?_

_Czy wie pan kim są Bracia Czyści? Właśnie. Tak, znam procedury._ _Sam fakt bycia czarownic_ _ą_ _był dla nich wystarczającym powodem_ _do ataku na mnie. Nie, nie posiadam zdjęcia swoich pleców z napisem. Jakoś nie pomyślałam, żeby pstryknąć sobie fotkę. Tak, wiem czym jest obdukcja. Z krwiakiem podpajęczynówkowym to byłby kiepski pomysł… Nie, leczyłam się prywatnie. Gdzie? Jak mówiłam, prywatnie._

Wypytywali ją czarodzieje, przesłuchiwali mugolscy śledczy. Spotkała się zarówno z Ministrem Magii, jak i przedstawicielami rządu Wielkiej Brytanii. Odebrała listowne kondolencje od wielu znanych osób. Ktoś nawet zapytał raz, czy o to jej chodziło: o rozgłos. Powiadomiła o tym Shacklebolta, jeszcze tego dnia wysłała mu oficjalną sowę z oficjalnym zażaleniem. Minister usunął impertynenta. Podejrzewała, że wpływy Severusa Snape’a zaprocentowały w tym konkretnym przypadku.

Severus Snape… Uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Czy gdyby kilka miesięcy temu ktoś powiedział jej, że będzie wspominać tego człowieka nie tylko z sympatią, ale też z ogromną wdzięcznością i pewną dozą… czułości, uwierzyłaby? To, przez co przeszła w jego towarzystwie ‒ to jak bardzo jej pomógł, jakim zaufaniem i zrozumieniem obdarzył ją, pozwalając zostać w swoim domu, opiekując się nią i chroniąc przed niechcianym zainteresowaniem ludzi ‒ zapewniło mu status kogoś bliskiego sercu kobiety.

Starała się więc uszanować jego prywatność i robiła wszystko, by jego nazwisko nie wypłynęło w trakcie przesłuchań. Nazywała go „ _prywatną opiek_ _ą_ _medyczną”_. W głębi duszy miała wrażenie, że ta konkretna uwaga rozbawiłaby go.

Zdarzało jej się o nim śnić raz, a może dwa razy w tygodniu. Zawsze biegła wtedy, uciekając przed pogonią i wpadała finalnie w jego wielkie, czarne szaty. Hermionie śnił się jego zapach i tembr głosu, ale nie były to w żadnym wypadku sny erotyczne. Ten ich jeden jedyny raz był dla niej tylko terapią, nawet nie postrzegała go w charakterze zdrady.

Jej życie z Ronaldem wróciło do względnej normy. Przez „względność” miała na myśli początkową konieczność wyobrażania sobie w sytuacjach intymnych, że zamiast Rona ma przed sobą Severusa Snape’a. Nie podniecało jej to, ale pozwalało się uspokoić, skoncentrować na sytuacji i zaangażować w bliskość. Nie wiedziała, czemu tak się dzieje, ale mocno ją to krępowało _‒_ czuła się nie w porządku wobec Ronalda. Nie miała jednak zamiaru rozmawiać z nim o tym, ani o napaści. To była jej tajemnica, jej kawałek życia, który chciała zostawić poza sobą. Bała się, że gdyby mu o wszystkim opowiedziała, całe zdarzenie nabrałoby więcej prawdziwości. A tak prawdziwym stawało się tylko w sądzie, prawdą było w domu Severusa Snape’a. Poza tymi dwoma miejscami, napad wydawał jej się jedynie wyjątkowo koszmarnym snem, którego nie potrafiła zapomnieć. I wolała, żeby tak pozostało.

Życie parło do przodu, proces Braci Czystych toczył się powoli ale nieubłaganie ku końcowi. Wraz z kolejnymi dniami, Hermiona na nowo odzyskiwała chęci do życia i energię do walki.

  
  


_On_

  
Sam zgłosił się na przesłuchanie. Zapytany skąd wie o napaści wyznał, że po wszystkim zajął się poszkodowaną. W zamian otrzymał mnóstwo pytań o swoje kwalifikacje, które zbył milczeniem oraz jedną uwagę, która szczerze go ubawiła. „ _Prywatna opieka medyczna”_ bez wątpienia musiała być określeniem użytym przez Granger.

Mając ogromne doświadczenie z działaniem w konspiracji, szybko przesądował umysły mugolskich śledczych. Podejrzewał, że ktoś może grać na dwa fronty. W głębokim poważaniu miał to, że stosowanie legilimencji na osobach niemagicznych było od pewnego czasu nielegalne _‒_ tak samo nielegalnym było napadanie kobiet, niszczenie im życia i próby jego odbierania. Brzydził się nie tyle przemocą, co jej sprawcami.

Tak, czasem sam siebie przyprawiał o mdłości gdy rankiem oglądał swoją twarz w łazienkowym zwierciadle.  
Dzięki nielegalnym praktykom udało mu się znaleźć wtykę sekty w policji. Zgłosił to. Shacklebolt przymknął oko na poczynania starego szpiega, kładł to chyba na karb dawnych, trudnych do kontrolowania przyzwyczajeń Snape'a. Swoją drogą w tym konkretnym przypadku okazały się one raczej przydatne niż szkodliwe.

‒ _Nie chcę tylko słyszeć, że latasz po Anglii jak żywa maszyna podsłuchową i sprawdzasz wszystkich podejrzanych ci ludzi_ _‒_ zaznaczył na odchodnym Minister Magii _,_ patrząc na Mistrza Eliksirów z góry.

Snape nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Ale nad zespołem śledczym postanowił ustanowić stałą pieczę aż do zakończenia dochodzenia. Coś mu mówiło, że mimo priorytetowego znaczenia, sprawa Braci Czystych wcale nie zostanie należycie dopilnowana, a przynajmniej nie tak, jak życzyłby tego sobie szpieg nad szpiegami. Był to winien Granger po tym, jak uświadomiła mu jego ułomność. Skoro dziewczyna zmieniła jego życie, on nie mógł dopuścić, by Ministerstwo straciło tak dobrą szansę na zakończenie koszmaru Granger. Poprosił Shacklebolta o dyskrecję i w wyniku jego działań, został wpisany do akt jako _„pracownik prywatnej opieki medycznej”_. Chciał, żeby wiedziała, że zrobił, co mógł, ale z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

  
  


_Ona_

  
  


Ulica Pokątna była wyjątkowo zatłoczona, nawet jak na sierpniowy weekend. Tłumy ludzi przeciskały się wzdłuż witryn sklepowych, co chwila ktoś wpadał na kogoś, szturchał, albo popychał mniej uważnego przechodnia. Wszędzie słychać było pohukiwania i piski sów, miauczenie kotów, wysokie głosy dzieci i wszechobecny, buczący niczym rój pszczół, chór setek osób: szepczących, mówiących, pokrzykujących i nawołujących. Hermione Granger od tego wszystkiego rozbolała szybko głowa, więc zażyła swoje mugolskie proszki na ból głowy. Z jakiegoś powodu wolała to od eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Może były bardziej poręczne, a może kwestia leżała w jej przywiązaniu do swoich niemagicznych korzeni… Z biegiem lat nauczyła się być dumną ze swojego pochodzenia. Musiała, chociażby przez wzgląd na dzieci. Popatrzyła teraz na rude główki trójki ich maluchów ‒ jedno z nich, Rose Jane, właśnie kompletowało wyprawkę do Hogwartu. Mieli już sowę ( _Kup mi taką,_ _koniecznie taką jak miał wujek Harry!!!_ ), podręczniki ( _A ten? Czemu nie weźmiemy od razu wszystkich siedmiu części o_ _T_ _ransmutacji?_ ), szaty ( _Maaamo, tata mnie straszy, że jak będę tak marudzić, każe mi chodzić w używanych po wujku Billu!_ ) i wszystkie składniki i instrumenty alchemiczne ( _Prze pani, moja mama jest Mistrzem Eliksirów! Tak. I podobno uczył ją ten, straszny Sęp. Sejp. Snape! Prawa ręka Voldemorta! Czemu jest pani słabo pani aptekarko?_ ) Zaliczyli lodziarnię, Sklep z Psikusami Weasleyów, Wytwórnię Magicznych Zabawek i szli właśnie w kierunku maleńkiego, niepozornego stoiska Ollivandera, gdy nagle Ron stanął, jak wryty, złapał ją za ramię, pokazując coś palcem. Na jego twarzy malowało się bezbrzeżne zdumienie, nie był w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa, więc Hermiona po prostu podążyła wzrokiem w kierunku, który wskazywała jego ręka.

Nie coś, tylko KTOŚ. Czarna peleryna powiewała wokół szczupłej sylwetki. Źródłem wzburzenia jej męża był nie kto inny, lecz sam Severus Snape, stojący nieopodal i zatopiony w uprzejmej konwersacji z podobną mu wiekiem czarownicą. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Złapała Rose za rękę i pociągnęła rodzinę w stronę rozmawiającej pary.

Gdy byli już dość blisko, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Snape odwrócił w ich stronę głowę i obdarzywszy całą piątkę jednym ze swoich osobliwych spojrzeń rzekł:

‒ To właśnie, moja droga, jest owa młoda dama, o której ci ostatnio opowiadałem. Za czasów szkolnych okaz niezwykłej wręcz arogancji i odpychającej pewności siebie.

Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho.

‒ Mnie również miło pana widzieć, profesorze Snape.

Rose pociągnęła ją za rękaw.

‒ Snape? ‒ to miał być szept, ale piskliwy głosik córki przebijał się nawet przez gwar zatłoczonej ulicy. ‒ Ale on miał nie żyć! Mówiliście, że umarł...

‒ A to ci niespodzianka ‒ zarechotał Mistrz Eliksirów.

Przypatrzył się Rose, potem oblepiającej głowę Rona Lizzy (jego nie zaszczycił nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem), na końcu skierował swój wzrok na małego Remusa, który trzymał ojca za palec lewej dłoni. W tym roku kończył dwa lata.

‒ To ci się poszczęściło, Granger… ‒ skwitował z przekąsem.

‒ Nie przedstawił nas pan sobie ‒ zmieniła temat Hermiona, jego osobiste wycieczki zupełnie jej nie ruszały. Cieszyła się, że widzi go żywego, w dobrym zdrowiu i, jak podejrzewała, całkiem zadowolonego.

‒ Ależ oczywiście, nadrabiajmy towarzyskie zaległości! ‒ skinął głowa z przesadną kurtuazją. ‒ Moja droga ‒ zwrócił się do stojącej przy nim czarownicy ‒ to jest Hermiona Granger, znasz ją z wielu moich anegdot. Ten tu rudy kawaler to nie kto iny, jak Ronald Weasley, jak przypuszczam, mąż ‒ teraz skierował swój wzrok na Hermionę i Rona. ‒ Weasley’owie, poznajcie moją małżonkę, Agathę Lakeside ‒ Snape.

Hermiona uścisnęła kobiecie rękę, a jej oczy na chwile spotkały się z oczami Mistrza Eliksirów. Ledwie dostrzegalny uśmiech: prywatny, przeznaczony tylko dla jej oczu, zagościł na jego wąskich wargach. Postarzał się.

Ron wybąkał gratulacje, zamienili jeszcze kilka zdań (ze strony Snape’a były to głównie złośliwostki rożnego typu) i rozeszli się, każdy w swoja stronę.

Ron spojrzał na Hermionę spod byka.

‒ Nie wyglądałaś na nazbyt zdziwioną ‒ mruknął.

‒ Czym, Ronaldzie? ‒ zapytała z roztargnieniem.

‒ Snapem. Tym, że żyje.

‒ Och…

Zmieszała się. Przecież Ron nic nie wiedział. Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia tamtych dni powróciły do niej lawiną, która prawie zwaliła ją z nóg.

‒ Widzisz…

‒ Wiedziałaś? ‒ w jego głosie słychać było żal i urazę.

‒ Ron ‒ powiedziała łagodnie. ‒ Ja naprawdę nie mogłam ci powiedzieć. Snape się ukrywał. Nie chciał niczyjej uwagi. Wpadliśmy na siebie kiedyś przypadkiem… On… Bardzo mi pomógł. Jestem jego dłużniczką. Mogłam zrobić chociaż tyle i nie mówić nikomu o tym, ze przeżył.

‒ Nawet mi?

Przewróciła oczami.

‒ Sam pomyśl, Ron. Severus Snape. Czy myślisz, że chciałby, żeby którekolwiek z nas wiedziało?

‒ Nie ‒ wybąkał rudzielec.

Stali pośrodku ulicy.

‒ Ale on ci pomógł, tak?

‒ Tak. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

‒ No… OK.

‒ Kocham cię, wiesz? ‒ wyszeptała mu do ucha.

‒ Co mówisz do taty, mamusiu? ‒ ciekawska Lizzy zastrzygła uszami.

‒ Że bardzo was wszystkich kocham ‒ powiedziała już głośno Hermiona, czując, że robi jej się jakoś cieplej. Rozejrzała się jeszcze, szukając czarnej peleryny byłego nauczyciela, ale i on i jego żona już dawno zniknęli w tłumie.

‒ Chodźmy ‒ zakomenderowała raźno.

I poszli ‒ ramię w ramię, trzymając się za ręce.

_On_

Gdy ją zobaczył, siedziała na małej kamiennej ławce, sama pośród wszechobecnej ciszy. Zmierzchało. Cienie wydłużały się co raz bardziej i niknęły w gęstniejącym mroku.

Na cmentarzu pachniało topionym woskiem, chryzantemami i dusznym smutkiem. Nawet z daleka mógł dostrzec, że płacze.

Powoli podszedł do niej i usiadł na ławce. Niemal podskoczyła, zaskoczona tą nagłą inwazją.

‒ Snape?

Miała podkrążone, czerwone od łez oczy i bladą twarz. Zaniedbane paznokcie zapewne padły ofiarą jej niegdyś przydługich przednich zębów.

Uśmiechnął się blado, bez cienia złośliwości.

‒ Trzy lata temu pochowałem Agathę w zachodniej części cmentarza ‒ wyjaśnił.

‒ Więc co…

‒ Co tutaj robię? Na po drugiej stronie tej uroczej nekropolii?

Pokiwała głową.

‒ Możesz nie wierzyć, Granger, ale lubię cmentarze.

Pokiwała obojętnie głową.

‒ Co się stało?

‒ Rak wątroby ‒ wyjaśnił krótko.

Milczała.

‒ Co ciebie przywiodło tu w tym okropnym stroju?

Czerń zdecydowanie do niej nie pasowała.

Hermiona uniosła wzrok znad swoich drżących dłoni i wskazała głową na wyrastający przed nią szary kamień nagrobny. Snape podążył za jej wzrokiem.

_Ukochany mąż i ojciec, najwierniejszy przyjaciel_

_Auror, bohater wojenny_

_Ronald Billius Weasley_

_zginął podczas służby 15 października 2037 roku_

‒ Animag ‒ wyprzedziła jego pytanie Hermiona. ‒ Pieprzony niezarejestrowany animag. Skąd mogli wiedzieć, że gnojek zamienia się w smoka?!

Snape pokiwał w milczeniu głową. Słyszał o tej sprawie, ale nie czytał artykułu na tyle wnikliwie, by dowiedzieć się o śmierci Rona Weasley’a.

‒ Przykro mi, Granger ‒ powiedział cicho. ‒ Naprawdę.

‒ Jak na ciebie to naprawdę dużo ‒ zaśmiała się gorzko. ‒ To stało się tak szybko… Tak nagle… Dzieci są już dorosłe, po pogrzebie wróciły do swoich rodzin. Mam wnuki, wiesz?

Po jej policzkach płynęły łzy.

‒ Teraz już wiem ‒ przyznał.

Zerknęła na niego z ukosa.

‒ Wiem, że się mażę, ale… to dopiero dwa miesiące.

‒ Nie odwiedzają cię?

‒ Ależ odwiedzają. Nawet zbyt często.

Obrzucił ja domyślnym spojrzeniem.

‒ A ty jak zwykle udajesz chojraczkę, prawda Granger?

Uśmiechnęła się blado.

‒ A żebyś wiedział.

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy. Chłodny, grudniowy wiatr smagał ich twarze.

Spojrzała na niego. Merlinie, ależ się postarzał. Jego włosy prawie całkiem pokryły się siwizną. Skrócił je, gdyż stały się zbyt rzadkie i cienkie. Nos, w szczupłej, poznaczonej zmarszczkami twarzy, zdawał się być jeszcze dłuższym i potężniejszym niż zwykle. Tylko czarne szaty i ostrość spojrzenia pozostały wciąż takie same. I dłonie.

‒ Snape ‒ powiedziała cicho.

‒ Czego chcesz Granger?

‒ Nigdy nie podziękowałam ci za to wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Za wyleczenie, dyskrecję. Za zeznania…

‒ Więc się domyśliłaś?

‒ Za kogo ty mnie masz, Severusie? ‒ zapytała miękko, nieoczekiwanie używając jego imienia.

Spojrzał na jej poprzetykane siwizną brązowe włosy, na drobną, skuloną sylwetkę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę obchodzą go jej ból, strata i cierpienie. Zaskoczyło go to.

‒ tak bardzo boje się samotności ‒ wyznała ledwie dosłyszalnym szeptem.

Patrzył przed siebie: na stalowoszare niebo, na cisy rosnące nieopodal grobu Weasley’a.

‒ Możemy być samotni we dwoje ‒ ze zdumieniem usłyszał wypowiadane przez siebie słowa.

Spojrzała na niego. Koniuszki jej palców dotknęły jego dłoni.

Zapadał zmrok, a cienie dwojga siedzących obok siebie ludzi wydłużały się i stopiły w jedno w gęstniejącym mroku.


End file.
